The field of micro electro-mechanical devices is relatively new. While some micro electro-mechanical devices have been fabricated, the use of micro electro-mechanical devices has not been well developed, and applications for micro electro-mechanical devices are not well known. The best known micro electro-mechanical device may be the digital light projector (DLP) device, which is used to generate projected images. Sensors utilizing micro electro-mechanical devices are not generally known.